


Skwisgaar & Toki

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki’s a tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skwisgaar & Toki

Skwisgaar could clearly remember how it started. Backstage, after a show. He had gone to Toki to deliver his usual string of insults and criticisms, because it just wouldn’t do to let him get cocky. Toki was shirtless, scrubbing the paint from his face and arms. Show off, why couldn’t he simply scrub _around_ the shirt like everyone else?

Skwisgaar delivered his message, and waited for the usually pouting or insults to start. But instead, Toki turned and stared at him. Then with a smirky little grin, he gave a very deliberate wink, and turned back to finish washing. Skwisgaar was floored. Why the _hell_ did Toki just _wink_ at him? And why wasn’t he pouting like usual? In his confusion, he left the room to go collect his share of the groupies.

He decided to just try to forget it, maybe Toki had taken something. Whatever. He was just going to pretend it never happened. But the next day at practice, there was another incident. Nathan and Pickles went to check something about the soundboard. Murderface was carving on the wall, as usual. Nobody was looking. Skwisgaar found himself studying Toki, unfortunately still trying to work out what happened last night. 

Toki turned and caught him staring. There was that odd grin again, and be batted his eyelashes at Skwisgaar coyly before turning back. Before he could even begin to process this one, Nathan and Pickles came back in and practice resumed. Skwisgaar found himself stealing glances at Toki for the rest of practice, wondering.

 

It only got worse. Toki seemed to have a sense for when nobody else was looking, and was slowly driving Skwisgaar mad with his increasingly less innocent displays. Eating a popscockle quite normally, but when he sensed Skwisgaar watching, seeming to make love to it. More batting of the eyelashes, and even blowing _kisses_ at him during band meetings. Seeming to caress himself in the hot tub, all with that damn little smile. Skwisgaar was going crazy now. Seriously, what the _hell_?

Skwisgaar had been with men of course, but only for blowjobs. They were usually superior to women in that department. After all, who could better know what a man liked than another man? But did Toki want to suck his dick? That would be weird, and probably uncomfortable. And anyway, if that was the case, why didn’t Toki seek him out? These little indiscretions only occurred in public. On the rare occasion they ended up alone, nothing would happen.

Then Ofdensen caught him. Toki was doing his little eye-batting routine, which Skwisgaar was trying his best not to react to, when the butler happened to notice. “Uh Toki? What are you doing?” They all turned to look at him. Toki put on his most innocent expression, “I has something in my eyes, sorry.” Ofdensen looked concerned at that, and asked if he needed to got to the doctor, but Toki assured him that he’d gotten it, and was fine.

Skwisgaar knew he was screwed when Toki started invading his fantasies. Toki was really getting to him, and he hated that, really hated that. Sometimes when he wasn’t paying attention, he found himself wondering what it might be like to actually be with Toki. And then would immediately crushed those thoughts, yet they kept crawling back.

So he picked a Toki-esque male groupie. Maybe this would get it out of his head. Soon he had the man naked and on his knees before him. The man was willing enough, but his technique was shit. Just not very talented. Toki could do _way_ better, if those popscockle demonstrations were any indication. Skwisgaar was forced to admit that this wasn’t getting his mind off Toki, not in the least.

 

Finally, he just couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to have to go to Toki. After all this teasing, he was going to give in and just do it. That’s what Toki was waiting for, wasn’t it? For him to show some interest in return? Surely he’d fall to his knees in gratitude that someone as wonderful as Skwisgaar was going to allow him to suck his dick.

He knocked on Toki’s door. This was it, no turning back now. And if it messed up the band dynamic, well that was completely Toki’s damn fault. He was begging for this, after all. Toki opened the door, looking completely innocent, regarding him questioningly. Skwisgaar plunged in, “I comes to you Toki, I ams tired of your wantings.”

Toki stared at him, then grinned like a demented schoolgirl on crack. Uh oh, this seemed somehow.... wrong? Not at all like he’d imagined it anyway. Still, it was too late to turn back. “Toki? You hears me? Yous can sucks my cock now, I will lets you.” Toki leaned toward him, still grinning. “You wants me? You really wants me Skwisgaar?” He was so close.... Skwisgaar could only nod, staring into those eyes. Toki straightened, taking on a disdainful expression, “You’s such a ladies Skwisgaar.”  
And slammed the door in his face.

Skwisgaar stood there a bit longer in shock, slowly realizing he had been set up by a master.

Fuck.


End file.
